The King's Desire
by donovanwitch
Summary: Three years after Sarah defeats the Labyrinth, she gets caught again in Jareth's clutches. Will she be able to get away this time?...Rated for future chapters
1. Watching and waiting

_**disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters, they are the creation and property of Jim Henson. the plot however is mine.**_

_Chapter 1- Watching and Waiting_

It had been three years since Sarah Williams had beaten the Labyrinth. In those three years, her father had died and Toby had been taken away, but this time not by something so easily defeated. Her step-mother, Karen, was never home, so she pretty much had to take care of herself. There was some good though.

After finishing high school, right before college, she had met a guy, his name was Matt. It had started out becuase they were both regulars at the Arabica, her favorite coffee house. They started talking and she found out that he was going to the same university as she was. That was four months agoand, even though he'd hinted at wanting more, they still remained steady and strong.

During the day, she was much too busy to remember, let alone think of, the Labyrinth. Between school, work, and Matt, her days were crazy. But there was nothing to distract her at night. At night, her dreams were always the same. It would always repeat her last encounter with Jareth, the Goblin King. And when the sunshine or her alarm woke her up, her last words echoed in her mind.

_'You have no power over me.'_

If only she had known how wrong she was.

Jareth sat in his throne room, looking though a crystal at the woman who had stolen his heart and beaten the Labyrinth.

"Sarah," he said, "you don't know what you have created."

Next time he got his hands on her, he wouldnot be as nice.

Looking again at her, he saw that mortal kiss her and witnessed her lack of resonse and, upon seeing this, he smirked.

"Come on, Sarah," Matt complained. "We've been going out for four months and you don't even act like you enjoy anything but talking to me."

"I know, I'm sorry," she replied. "Things have just been weird."

As she sat thinking, she stared at him and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. If she didn't, she wouldn't have a relationship.

_'Your eyes can be so cruel.'_

Shaking her head, Sarah said, "Come on, let's go to the Arabica, get some coffee, and just do whatever."

As they got up to go to the coffee house, Sarah wondered where that strange line had come from. It was so familliar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it, just as she didn't remember the Labyrinth as anything other than a story.

_**thanks for reading. this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it so far. please leave a review behind.**_

_**donovanwitch**_


	2. Remembering

_**I do not own the character, but the plot and idea is mine.**_

Boston Lady---Thank you, you are the first ever review I've had. I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Chapter 2- Remembering**

"This was your favorite book?" Matt asked, shocked.

"Yep, I used to hope that the Goblin King would come and take me away from this life," Sarah laughed.

"Hmmm...is that so? Well, we might just have to see if it works," he joked. "I wish the Goblin King would take us away to the Underground."

Sarah laughed at how crazy she thought he was acting, thinking things were finally back to normal, until she heard the voice that haunted her every dream at night.

"So, you wish to be taken to my Labyrinth, do you? It is not as easy as just wishing yourself away. There are consequences for all," the strange man mocked in an arrogant tone that made her grit her teeth. Then he looked at her, "That is, for all except you, Sarah."

Sarah was clearly puzzled now. She had never seen this man before, except in her dreams. She would have remembered his wild, golden hair and mismatched eyes of ice blue and forest green. No, she couldn't remember ever meeting this man in real life before.

"Do I know you?" she questioned

Jareth hid the pain he felt in his heart. This girl had defeated his Labyrinth, stolen his heart and then crushed it before his very eyes and yet she did not remember him. But she would, he would make sure of it. And when she did, he would make her feel the love he had felt for her, and take his revenge.

Ignoring her, or trying his best to, he turned to Matt and spoke.

"As you were the one to make the wish, you shall be the one to run the Labyrinth," he informed the mortal. Going on, trying his best not to look into Sarah's questioning emerald eyes, he said, " You have thirteen hours in which to make your way to the castle at the center, beyond the Goblin City. Should you make it, you and Sarah may both return to the Aboveground. However, should you fail, only you get to return home. Sarah must stay with me in the Underground."

Sarah finally came out of her shocked daze and said, "Hold on a minute! That's not fair!"

He smiled on the inside at this showing of the Sarah that he had come to know, but outwardly he sneered at this remark and replied, "You say that so often, I should wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Jareth hid another expression, this one a grin, as her eyes sparked with recognition. She remembered some things, maybe not everything, but some. Soon enough she would remember everything. He just had to get her back to his castle.

Turning to Matt, he said, "We shall be waiting."

He heard Sarah gasp as the ground disappeared beneath her feet and everything in her world when dark. All that was left of where they previously stood was a cloud of golden glitter.

Sarah clenched her eyes shut, hoping that if she just ignored the feeling of falling, of disappearing into an endless void of nothing, that it would all be a hallucination or a dream, just like the man.

When she finally dared to open her eyes, she was in a throne room. The Goblin King's throne room. Looking around, memories started to return to her. They started to break through the wall her subconsious had placed to block out the entire event.

_A stormy night, an unwanted wish, the challenge, running through a maze, a baby surrounded by goblins, a room full of stairs._

"You're eyes can be so cruel," she whispered, remembering where she had heard the words that had raced through her mind earlier that day.

"Just as I can be so cruel," man replied. He seemed as if he knew what was happening.

_A place just out of existance, the final words, a white owl._

Suddenly, Sarah remembered everything that had happened to her that night. Wishing Toby away becuase she was mad at Karen. Now she knew why she always felt as though something was missing...the Goblin King, even if only in memories, wasn't there.

She had escaped this man...no, this monster once, but he would not willingly let her go again. With no though of how to fight him, her fear and weakness temporarily crumpled her resolve.

"Jareth," she whispered before she fell to her knees, kneeling in front of her enemy, the Goblin King, in her time of weakness.

_**Thanks again for reading my fanfic. I hope that you have enjoyed it. If you have any contributions or ideas, they would be much appreciated. Have a nice day**_

_**donovanwitch**_


	3. Confusing actions

_**I do not own the characters in this story. There are purley the work of Jim Henson.**_

lilnovelist---I'm glad that you liked this enough to add it to your alert list. Thank you for the support.

Forevermore33---I know the plot is used quite often, but it's interesting to see how the writer designs the rest of the story. That is just the starting point.

**Chapter 3-Confusing actions**

Jareth watched as Sarah's form sprawled to the floor. Coing back in one big rush, the memories had been to much for her to handle.

Knowing she was not asleep, not yet defeated and willing to submit to him, he did not tell her that the mortal man, Matt, had less than one hour left. Instead he stood beside her, looking down on her still form, wishing she would just let things be easy. But that, was not her. No, not his Sarah, she would fight him every step of the way. Glancing up again at the thirteen hour clock on the wall, he realized the Matt only had precious minutes left. He had won, Sarah would stay with him.

"That mortal man will never make...such a pity," Jareth commented in that mocking, perfectly male, arrogant tone. Just hearing that voice sparked Sarah's temper. She rebuilt her resolve and vowed to never give up. She could despair, but not give up. She would never give in to him.

_'What can I do?" _ she questioned herselft. _He's determined to have his revenge. Still, there is a way, and I will find it...even if it takes me years.'_

"Leave Matt alone, at least give him a chance to reach the castle."

"I have," Jareth remarked, clearly frustrated with her," but your bea has only minutes left."

Sarah was split in two. A part of her despaired. Now she would have to think of another way. She just couldn't stay here in the world full of monsters and demons like Jareth and his goblins. On the other hand, she rejoiced. Not because she wanted to stay with the Goblin King, but because now she could get away from all those horrible people who never understood her. She did not truly belong in the Aboveground. Even if Jareth wasn't really a benevolen person, he was much better than the mortals that she had been forced to congregate with everyday.

_'But do I really want to stay with Jareth? Could I subject myself to torment such as I would have under his hand? Which is the lesser of two evils?'_

His voice interupted her thoughts. "It is over, Matt has lost. And you, my pet...you belong to me."

Jareth watched her fight to control her temper in her eyes. It was a losing battle from the start.

"I belong to no one! You hear me? Absolutely no on...net even you Goblin King!"

While he loved the fire in her spirit, the fire that kept her alive, Her defiance angered him to no end. She would admit that she was his, even if he had to break her spirit to make it happen.

Taking long, strong stides toward, he noticed that the closer he got, the more nervous she became. When she unconciously licked her lips, his gaze narrowed on her lush, full lips.

Sarah must have seen the lustful look in his eyes, for she grew immediately quiet and submissive. She was afraid of his lust for her.

This was how he wanted her, submissive to his will, but not out of fear. He wanted her to obey him because she loved him. To show her he could be gentle, not just the cold and cruel monster she saw him as, he reached out his gloved hand and cupped her smooth cheek. Looking deeply into her eyes, he lowered his lips to meet hers.

Sarah stared into Jareth's blue and green gaze as he moved to capture her lips with is own. Her heart sped up, but whether it was in fear or anticipation, she knew not.

When the connection was made, Sarah could tell he was trying to keep it light, but she could feel his swirling emotions behind the kiss and something unleashed inside of her and made her want more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to Jareth. Close enough to feel his hard toned body beneath the royal attire. Jareth was clearly shocked, but he did not hesitate at her reaction. He wove his fingers through the stands of her dark hair. When she felt his teeth tugging at her lower lip, she opened her eyes and realized what she had just done.

Backing away quickly, terrified of her own body's betrayal, she decided to try to play the role of apologizing servant.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she said, struggling to appear meek and defeated. "My fatigue must have gotten the better of me, if you might show me where I shall be staying, then I will be out of your way.

As she was saying this, she was thinking,_ 'Please let me go, please let me go, please let me go...'_

"Do not call me by title unless we are in front of others in the High Court. Alone, to you, I am simply Jareth. Is that clear?"

"Yes...Jareth."

"Good, now come. We shall find your chambers."

Jareth exited the throne room from a door in the back and he took her down a long corridor. He passed by a large set of double doors. When they stopped at another pair of doors not far from the other, she realized what the other set of doors had blocked from her sight. _His chambers_. She would sleep very close to where he lay.

"We have arrived," Jareth spoke, drawing her attention back to him. "If there is aught you desire, it will be retrieved with haste."

"There is something I wish for," Sarah replied softly, eyes downcast when he looked at her.

"And what is that, my sweet? What is it that your heart desires?"

Sarah lifter her gaze to stare intor his own mismatched orbs, emerald blazing with determination and fury. "I want my freedom, you arrogant son of a bitch," she spat at him.

Jareth's face suddenly grew dark and revealed no emotion, so Sarah knew she was in trouble.

His arm snake out and gripped her forearm with bruising force. Pulling her close, his face contorted to show the rage inside of him at her defiance.

"You will never leave me. Not again. I own you. You belong to me, this is you home now."

Jareth opened the doors, shoved her into the room, slammed it shut, and stalked off leaving a frightened and confused Sarah staring at the door.

While Sarah and Jareth were arguing in the Underground, Matt was in the Aboveground. Sarah had only spoken of one person when she mentioned the Labyrinth, it was from a nightmare she had had. So Matt started searching for the one person who could bring her back.

Her little brother, Toby.

_**Thank you again for all the support, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. If not, then I'm sorry and I hope you do find something that interests you on this site. Have a nice day everyone.**_

_**donovanwitch**_


	4. Interesting thoughts

_**I do not own any of these characters.**_

**Thank you to all who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

Chapter 4-Interesting thoughts

_'Damn that girl!'_

There was no hope yet she continued to defy him. She refused to submit at all to his will. Jareth fumed in the confines of his room. Sarah was so close, but so far away. Physically, she was close enought to touch, kiss, to take. Emotionally and spiritually, she was almost as far as she could get. The only thing that gave him hope was her reaction to his kiss. She had acted like she was starving and would die if she wasn't connected to him in some way.

Thinking of her, Jareth resigned himself to more sleepless nights...at least until he got Sarah into his bed.

When Sarah Finally shook herself out of a daze, she looked around at the spacious room she had been placed in. The bedroom suite was all done in different shades of blue with silver and was absolutely gorgeous.

Walking along, she saw a dor off to the side of a vanity. Deciding to go in, she marched over, opened the door, and entered what turned out to be a luxurious bathroom. The entire decoration scheme was cream and gold. The scent of white roses permeated the air. There was a clow-foot tub beside a stand-up shower.

Choosing to go back and sleep, Sarah went to the bed and pulled the midnight blue, satin covers back from the silverpillows. Laying down, her brain wouldn't settle down. She couldn't stop thinking of Jareth.

_'What is the matter with me!'_ she asked herself. _'I'm supposed to be trying to get away, not fantasizing about him!'_

Unsure of what she was to do, Sarah fell into a restless slumber, tossing and turning though the night.

Matt drove up to the Children Service's Board Headquaters. He braced himself, got out of his car, and walked in.

"Excuse me," he asked the receptionist, "can you help me? I'm trying to find someone who was put through here by the name of Toby Williams."

"Oh yes," the lady replied. "I would remember that child anywhere. Here, let me call the social worker down to talk to you."

When she turned around, she missed the maniacal gleam in Matt's eyes and the predatory smile on his face.

_**Again, thank you for all of your support, please, if you have any ideas, e-mail me them and I will consider putting them in the story. Have a nice day.**_

_**donovanwitch**_


	5. Dangerous actions

_**The characters in the story belong soley to Jim Henson.**_

_**I am so sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to update. School has been crazy with projects and essays. Thank you all so much for all of your support. It means so much to me. **_

Chapter 5- Dangerous actions

Sarah awoke to the sound of someone moving around her room. Thinking it was Jareth, she sprang from the bed, wearing the same jeans and black shirt she had had on yesterday, and scared the poor servant that was there.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the elf.

"My name is Ariella, mistress. I was assigned to see to your needs."

"Oh."

"Would you like me to find you something to wear?" Ariella questioned.

"Hmmm...sure," Sarah replied, distracted. '_Why would Jareth assign me my own personal servant?'_ she wondered. '_It's not like I plan on staying.'_

"What color would you like to wear?"

"Dark green, please."

"Of course, mistress. Now if you would please take this and change."

Sarah turned around to see Ariella holding a dark forest colored dress.

"What is _that_?"

"It's...it's a dress."

"I know, but why is it a dress?"

"Milady, that's all you have?"

"WHAT?"

Jareth could hear Sarah's shout in his throne room and not ten minutes later, she stormed into the room, hair flying behind her, eyes blazing with rage, wearing a dark green, off-the-shoulder dress that fit tight at the bodice and belled out slightly near the bottom.

"How could you do that?" she shouted at him.

"Do what, my love?"

"Don't even do that. Don't you dare pretend that you don't know. Look at what I'm wearing!"

Jareth looked, and in looking, was pleased with what he saw. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Yes, I see it. You look quite nice."

"You gave me nothing but dresses! You know I hate dresses," she said, her anger starting to dissapate.

"I never know when you will be in front of the High Court, so I would have you be prepared," he told her matter-of-factly.

Getting up from his throne, he circled her like a hunter stalking its prey. He moved forward to appear behind her.

With a gloved hand, Jareth swept her hair away from her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Is that what all the fuss was about?" Jareth spoke into Sarah's ear, his voice husky and low, making her shiver.

"Yes," she breathed out, barely able to make a sound.

She shivered as Jareth ran his hands softly up and down her sides. It was wrong to react so stronly to his touch and to his voice, but when he touched her or spoke softly to her, Sarah did not care about right or wrong, she only cared about the here and now.

Hearing him give a small laugh as he smirked at her, Sarah's mind snapped her back to reality.

In her anger at herself and at him, she swiftly spun around and slapped him before he could make any movements to stop her.

Seeing him grow angry, Sarah bacame fearful and began to slowly move backwards until Jareth gripped her shoulders and shook her to quiet any possible protests.

"You will regret that," he whispered before he threw her to the ground.

Matt drove up to the white house and parked his car. This was where the lady from Social Services told him to go.

He got out of the car and walked up the stairs leading to the door. After taking a breath to steady himself, he knocked on the door and a woman who looked to be in her thirties answered.

"I'm looking for toby. Is he here?" Matt asked.

"Yes, he is," she replied. "Please, come in. I'll get him for you."

Matt entered the door and sat on a couch in a spacious living room to wait for Sarah's little brother.

When a sever-year-old boy entered from the foyer, Matt automatically noticed his brown hair like Sarah's and his greenish-gold eyes.

"Are you Toby?" he asked. The little boy nodded. "Good. My name is Matt,a nd I need your help. Sarah is in trouble."

At the mention of his sister, Toby's eyes lit up. Matt had caught his interest.

"Nowl," he continued," what can you tell me about the Labyrinth?"

_**Thank you all. I should have the next chapter up soon. Please, I swear this is not a darkfic, so please don't stop reading if you have like it so far. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Have a great day.**_

_**donovan witch**_


	6. Disruptions

I know this chapter isn't long, but they will be getting longer, I promise. The reason it's been a while since I have updated is because my family said that if I'm serious about writing, they'd send one of my stories to a publisher. It won't be this one…I was told it couldn't, so I started writing another, but I will be faithful to all of those who have written reviews.

Chapter 6- Disruptions 

Jareth sat in his study, staring out his window into the garden. He had let his anger get the better of him and feared he had hurt Sarah. She would forever look upon him in fear, he could not live with that. A knocking on the study door broke him from his thoughts.

"What now?" he asked in annoyance until he saw Ariella at the door.

"Forgive me, my lord, but the lady wished to see you and refused to take no for an answer."

Upon hearing this, Jareth's spirit was lifted. "Let her in and you may go."

He watched Sarah cross into his study, transfixed by her beauty.

Sarah moved slowly to the chair beside Jareth's, aware that he was watching her every movement.

Sitting down beside him, she placed her palm on the place on his cheek where she had slapped him, wishing she could take it all back. Looking deep down inside, Sarah realized what she should have known all along. She loved him, and she always had.

Gazing deep into his eyes, she whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Jareth. I acted the way I did because I couldn't admit, not even to myself, that I love you."

Jareth said nothing, but acted instead. He leaned forward, cupped her cheek, and laid his lips on hers, coaxing a reaction from her. His kiss caused a slow heat to build and spread throughout her body.

"I love you, as well, my dearest."

At what she thought was the happiest time in her life, it happened, and it would change her outlook on life forever.

"I wish the Goblin King would take us to my sister," Toby said, trying to remain calm. Sarah needed him to save her. He wouldn't let her down.

Toby turned when he felt the familiar presence of Jareth, the Goblin King.

He was that Toby was with Matt and grew slightly sad. "So you wish for your sister? Come then, and you shall find her."

Sarah anxiously awaited Jareth's return. He had told her that it was Toby who had summoned and she anticipated seeing her brother again.

Staring into the fire, she did not notice their return until she heard a small voice call out her name.

"Sarah!"

"Toby!" she cried as she ran and gathered him in her arms, savoring the feel of him. She looked up and saw the third man that was with them. "Hello, Matt."

He just stared at her, as did Jareth. Both seemingly devoid of emotion.

"Sarah," Toby said, tugging on her shirtsleeve, "come back with me, please? I miss you so much."

Sarah smiled at her younger brother, marveling at how much he had grown. "Of course I'll come with you, silly. I miss you, too."

As she said this, she felt despair emanating from Jareth and looked at him with a silent apology in her eyes. She wanted to stay with him, but she wouldn't leave her brother again.

"Jareth," she whispered, barely audible, "please take us home."

When she felt the ground disappear and reappear under her feet, Sarah opened her eyes and silently said good-bye to the Goblin King for what she thought was the last time.

_**Thank you all so much for all of your support. I am probably changing my penname next time I get on to Ville'sVixen. It is not a definite but I thought I might like to warn you in case I do…because donovanwitch might have to be put on the shelf for a little for personal reasons. Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**donovanwitch**_


End file.
